plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 25
Wild West - Day 25 is the twenty-fifth and last level in Wild West. The player must defeat the Zombot War Wagon in this level. When the level is finished, the player will be awarded with the Wild West Trophy. Difficulty *The Zombot can destroy plants via its missile attacks. It will either target four minecart spaces or three non-minecart spaces. *The Zombot can use its charge attacks to destroy all plants and zombies in two rows. Strategies *Prioritize Pianist Zombies first because they will totally devastate your lawn. The Chili Bean doesn't instantly kill them in the latest version. For the second and third phases of the battle, use it against Poncho Zombies, Conehead Cowboys, Buckethead Cowboys, and Zombie Bull Riders since all of them are summoned together in one square. *Place one set of Pea Pods on the fourth column since it has a Mine Cart on it and one Winter Melon on the second column as well since it has a Mine Cart also. That way, you can move both Winter Melon and Pea Pod in order to damage the Zombot and its zombies. For the case of Winter Melon, you can use this to disarm Prospector Zombie's dynamite. **Alternately, you can also place Pea Pods on two Mine Carts but keep one Melon-pult as a reserve . Winter Melons are on second and fourth column while Melon-pults are placed in first, third, and fifth columns. **Another alternative is placing both Winter Melons on both minecarts, as in such a situation they can be moved wherever needed and deal slowdown to zombies in almost any places. *When it is about to attack with its missile barrage, sometimes, it will target the one that is in the minecart, if this ever happens move the plant away from the target range. However, it will also target the other plants that are not in the cart as well. *Do not forget to replace lost high priority plants immediately. They are the key on stopping zombies. *When the Zombot is about to do its infamous charge and assault attack, feed either the Melon-pult or the Winter Melon with a Plant Food. This will stun Dr. Zomboss immediately. You can also do this to the Split Peas but it is not advised because Dr. Zomboss will use his henchmen as a shield. Keep in mind that doing this to Lightning Reed is a very bad idea, as it targets a random zombie on-screen. **While using a Winter Melon's Plant Food effect works most of the time to stop his charge attack, sometimes, especially in stage three of the health bar of the Zombot, it is unfazed by the catapult plant's Plant Food upgrade at all when he is doing his charge and will proceed to destroy plants from both lanes anyway. You have no idea when this will happen so be prepared. **Lightning Reed's Plant Food effect can stop the Zombot War Wagon even if the cloud does not target it, as Lightning Reed becomes briefly invincible for a VERY short period of time, and the Zombot stops charging and is stunned if it hits an invincible plant. **If you timed it correctly Split Pea's plant food ability can do a lot of damage if you plant them in the area where the zombot is. *Place the Tall-nuts at the third column to prevent the Zombie Bull Riders from wrecking your hindmost part of your Lawn. **Alternately, you can place Lightning Reeds in the third column. Tall-nuts go to seventh column where Dr. Zomboss calls his henchmen. It makes a perfect way to stall summoned zombies especially Chicken Wrangler Zombies. *Melon-pults and Winter Melons go always at the back. *Just like its previous variations of Zombot, it has three tiers or phases. **Tier one - Cowboy Zombies, Conehead Cowboys, Pianist Zombies, and Prospector Zombies are only summoned. Prioritize the Pianist Zombies before it wreaks havoc along with its dancers, as it does not get instantly killed by the Chili Bean in the latest version. A Winter Melon and a Pea Pod with at least three heads will do it justice. Split Peas are at your disposal if ever Prospectors will fly over to the left edge. These are the only zombies that are summoned until one-third of its health is gone. **Tier two - Poncho Zombies, Zombie Bull Riders, and Wild West Gargantuars are already summoned and Pianist Zombies and Prosepector Zombies are no longer summoned. At this moment, start increasing your defenses more. If ever a Wild West Gargantuar is summoned, feed the Pea Pod with Plant Food but first deal enough damage before doing so, that way it will die without ever getting the chance to throw the Bull Rider. Otherwise, the Chili Bean. ***Sometimes, three to four of Poncho Zombies, two to five of Conehead Cowboys, two to four of Cowboy Zombies, and two of Zombie Bull Riders alone are summoned at this stage. That is where the Chili Bean strategy will take over. **Tier three - Buckethead Cowboys and Chicken Wrangler Zombies are finally summoned and Wild West Gargantuars and Zombie Bull Riders are not summoned anymore. Place the Lightning Reeds already if you have not because Zombie Chickens will devastate your rows if not. Two to four of Ponchos with three to six of Bucketheads and two to three of Chicken Wranglers are summoned at this part (this also include the Cowboy Zombies and Conehead Cowboys.) If ever things get rough, use Plant Food on Winter Melon to slow them down. You can place Tall-nuts at where Dr. Zomboss calls his henchmen to force Chicken Wrangler Zombies to break their bailing wires, releasing Zombie Chickens. This can also save most of your time in increasing your defense parameters. *Always bear in mind that always stall the zombie with the highest level of threat. *Keep two Plant Food for personal disposal. *Power Ups are Last Resort options. Use them only if you have no Lawn Mowers to protect you. Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Wild West Category:Wild West levels Category:Levels Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Boss levels